


Some Bunny To Love

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, easter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Sam gets cursed. The cure turns out to be rather unorthodox, but Dean's not going to complain.





	Some Bunny To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelwingsandhunterdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingsandhunterdreams/gifts).



> K's birthday was at the beginning of April, and I promised her a fluffy fic with bunnies. I ended up having eye surgery and couldn't use the computer for two weeks, but better late than never. At least it's timely with the holidays? 
> 
> Special thanks to [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess) for doing a last minute beta and naming the story! She's awesome--go check out her work too!

“Sam, I know you like rabbit food, but this is a bit excessive, don’t you think?”

 

Dean had never seen a rabbit scowl before. Knowing that it was Sam made it ten times funnier. 

 

“I’m really digging the pink nose.”

 

Cas pet Sam gently, two fingers down his spine. Dean was still processing how surreal this entire thing was. Sam was a rabbit, and Cas was holding and petting him. Fuck, his life was weird. 

 

“That must be a  _ cursed _ amulet of Brigid,” Cas said, toeing the offending jewelry with his shoe. “She’s an old fertility goddess.”

 

“Okay,” Dean said. “But why turn Sam into his fursona instead of, y’know, making him fertile?” Dean thought about what he just said and gagged a little. Why couldn’t he have a normal life? With a brother that wasn’t a dumbass that went around touching cursed jewelry? 

 

Cas rolled his eyes so hard, Dean wondered if he could see the back of his brain. Even Sam seemed to be glaring, his fur puffing out like an angry cat, pink nose twitching rapidly. 

 

“Rabbits are associated with fertility deities because of their, uh, prolific breeding abilities. You even have an idiom in your language—”

 

“Fuck like bunnies?”

 

Cas made a noise of agreement. 

 

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay.” He clapped his hands together. “Okay. Freak out finished. I’m cool. I’m cool!” He inhaled, exhaled, and cleared his throat. “How do we fix him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Dean blinked. He had to process the words at least three times. “You don’t know?”

 

“I do believe that is what I said.”

 

“Cas! Look, okay, part of me still thinks this is hilarious--I mean, look at him! He’s got spots! And a tail!--but he can’t stay like this. You know the rules. No animals in the bunker.”

 

“Then I suggest we get reading,” Cas snapped.

 

“You just had to go and touch the cursed amulet,” Dean said, shaking his head at Sam.

 

How the hell did a rabbit have a bitch face?

 

.

.

.

 

At lunch time, Cas chopped up a mix of onions, celery, and lettuce and placed in neatly in a little glass bowl for Sam to eat out of. Sam’s nose twitched happily and he hopped around the table to get to his food.

 

“Remind me to never let him forget this once he’s fixed,” Dean said. 

 

“Let’s focus on getting him fixed. Then you can worry about how you’re going to tease him.” Cas didn’t even look up from his text. His eyes continued to scan the Celtic words with an ease that made Dean uncomfortable.

 

It was easy to forget that Cas was an angel. He fit in so comfortably with them. For so long, it was just Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam in the motel room, waiting for Dad to come back. Dean and Sam in the Impala, on the road, moving from hunt to hunt, no ties to anything.

 

And now Cas was there. In the bunker, on the road with them, moving from hunt to hunt. Cas didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, knew every language to have ever been spoken, at any time. But he was also awkward at times, pissy at others; he could hold his own with the sarcastic banter that surrounded Dean for his entire life. 

 

He had been working with Sam to catalogue all these artifacts still locked up in tubs in one of the bunker’s back rooms. He had a  _ project _ with Sam. He wasn’t just another ally. He was part of their family.

 

Dean was staring. He knew he was staring. Cas, thankfully, hadn’t seemed to realize yet. He still read the text, one finger tracing along a line with Cas’s eyes.

 

Dean didn’t know when he fell in love with Cas. Their relationship was years old, saturated in blood, hell fire, apocalypses; they fought for years side by side. Sometimes they fought with each other. 

 

They always came back, though. Even during the darker years, Cas was, sometimes, the only person to be on their side, against the forces of Heaven and Hell and everything in-between.

 

It didn’t hurt that Cas was part of this life. He was a soldier just like Sam and Dean; he was born with a sword in his hand, and he didn’t go down without a fight; kicking and spitting blood till the very end.

 

And he also just sat there with them, thumbing through books, to help find spells, to transform Dean’s idiot brother back to normal. He was also there during the movie nights, the game nights, the all-nighters they pulled researching a hunt. 

 

“Find anything?” Dean asked, clearing his throat. 

 

“Nothing of note,” Cas said. “Should you wish to start a vegetable garden, however, there are many charms to protect the crops against insects and frost.”

 

Dean considered it. Home grown vegetables would be tastier on burgers than the kind he got from the Winn-Dixie. “Bookmark it,” he said. 

 

They researched for hours. By the time 11pm rolled around, Dean slammed his book shut. Sam had fallen asleep on the table, nose twitching with his dreams. “Okay,” Dean sighed. “I think I’m going to have to turn in for the night. Pick by up in the morning.”

 

“Yeah,” Cas said. “You need the rest. Go to bed. I’ll keep reading.”

 

“Take a break, Cas,” Dean said, standing and stretching. He yawned. “It’s not going to kill him to stay a bunny for a few hours longer. Just as long as he doesn’t skip on outside and get grabbed by a hawk.” 

 

“We will be fine.  Good night, Dean.”

 

“Night, Cas.” Dean slapped Cas’s shoulder jovially as he walked past, and he headed down to his bedroom. 

 

.

.

.

 

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled down to the kitchen in just his sweatpants. Cas was by the counter, a steaming cup in one hand, Sam in the other. 

 

“Rough night?” Dean asked as he headed to the coffee maker. 

 

“I think I found out how to fix Sam.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cas nodded and took a long sip. He had dark circles under his eyes. “Well, at least theoretically.”

 

Dean poured his cup and smiled at the warmth. Cas made the best coffee. “Theories are more than we had last night. Hit me.”

 

“Sam must witness an act of pure love.”

 

Dean contemplated it. “We could take him to the court house. Sneak into some couple’s wedding.”

 

“It has to be  _ pure _ .”

 

“What? The court house ain’t pure?”

 

“Sam does not have a connection to them. That was another specific. Sam needs to know the people involved.”

 

“Friggin’ gods.” Dean took a long sip. Sam nibbled on a carrot noisely.   “Well, what do we do then? Put on  _ Gossip Girl _ reruns? No, wait.  _ Up.  _ He always cries during  _ Up. _ ”

 

“That’s you,” Cas said. “You cry during  _ Up. _ ”

 

“I wasn’t crying, my eyes were sweating. There’s a difference.”

 

Sam hopped out of Cas’s arms and jumped to Dean. He chewed on the hem of Dean’s pants. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Sam tugged on the fabric, almost like he was trying to pull Dean in a direction. Dean shook him off and moved toward the fridge. 

 

“What are you thinking for breakfast? We got eggs, bacon, pancake batter—” Dean pulled out the pancake batter, sniffed it, then coughed. “Uh, ex-nay on the atter-ay, actually.” He put the expired batter on the counter.

 

“I don’t eat,” Cas said, annoyed.

 

“Yet you’re drinking coffee.”

 

“I like the taste.”

 

“Like the taste of bacon, then.” Dean fired up the stove and started cooking while Cas went back through his notes from the night before. 

 

“It says,  _ The curse of Brigid is not a curse at all, but a blessing of love and prosperity. So shall it be done for love, so shall it end in witness of love’s purity.” _

 

“Sounds like a friggin’ Jeopardy question,” Dean grumbled, biting off a piece of a bacon. He slide the plate to Cas. Sam’s nose twitched in interest. “No bacon for bunnies,” Dean said, sticking out his tongue. “Don’t take it up with me, take it up with God.”

 

“Perhaps it is the love of a child,” Cas said. “God loves them most of all for a reason; their hearts do not yet know hatred. It’d be hard to get purer than the heart of a child.”

 

“Just throw him to the kids in the park to be pet and hugged to death? It’s almost Easter, dude. He’ll have no chance of survival.”

 

Cas sighed in exasperation. “Then what do you suggest?”

 

“I told you my suggestion! Put on a movie and make him cry.  _ Finding Dory _ ! That scene when Dory finds out her parents have been leaving shells all this time--makes him sob like a baby.”

 

“Again, Dean,  _ you _ are the one that cries.”

 

“I do not! You sure you don’t need your eyes checked? Maybe you need glasses.”

 

Cas squinted furiously.

 

“See? That’s what I’m talking about.” 

 

Cas rubbed his face. 

 

“Eat some bacon,” Dean said. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

Sam nudged Cas’s hand with his head. Cas reached out and scratched him behind the ears. Sam still nudged. He pulled at Cas’s coat sleeve and tried to drag Cas’s hand across the table. Cas allowed Sam to maneuver him, letting his hand go out as far as he could stretch. Then Sam hopped to Dean and did the same thing. Dean frowned and pulled his hand away.

 

“He’s acting weirder than usual. Can’t you talk to him? I thought you spoke animal.”

 

“ _ I  _ do,” Cas said. “Sam doesn’t.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Dean snorted. “Huh. Sam’s a rabbit that can’t speak rabbit. Kinda cool. Funny.”

 

Sam glared. Dean waved nonchalantly and chortled. “I can’t, dude. The bitch face just doesn’t work when you’re that cute.” Dean reached and ruffled the top of Sam’s head. Sam bit him. 

“Ow! Son of a bitch. What the hell, Sam.”

 

“You were antagonizing him,” Cas said.

 

“Whose side on you on?”

 

“The side that restores Sam the fastest.” 

 

Sam thumped his foot and looked from Dean to Cas back to Dean. He thumped his foot again. 

 

“Maybe he has to potty,” Dean said. 

 

“I took him outside this morning.”

 

“Huh. Look at you. Responsible pet owner.”

 

“I led armies through the fires of Hell. My garrison slew demons for eons before they breached the crust of the Earth attack humanity. I can manage watching over one rabbit.”

 

“Okay, bragger.”

 

Sam actually  _ rolled _ his eyes. He hopped into Cas’s lap. 

 

“He’s very cuddly like this,” Cas said, shifting Sam into his arms. Sam pressed his nose against Cas’s.

 

Dean’s stomach churned. “Sam, stop. What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Sam made a keening noise and then hopped out of Cas’s arms and ran to the metal staircase. Cas got up, but Dean shook his head.

 

“Let him throw a tantrum. He’s six pounds and the door’s solid metal. He ain’t going nowhere.”

 

Right as the words left Dean’s mouth, there was a vibrating  _ slam _ . It shook the walls and floor of the bunker. Dean bit his tongue. 

 

“He just opened the door, didn’t he?” Dean asked.

 

Cas peered over Dean’s shoulder to look in that direction. “I believe so. He must’ve used some sort of spell.”

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

.

.

.

 

There was no sign of Sam. Dean’s heart slammed against this rib cage and he dug his fingernails into his scalp. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit! Where did he go?”

 

“I don’t sense him,” Cas said, frowning. His eyes were closed; one hand outstretched, palm glowing light blue. “I wonder if it’s due to Brigid’s magic.” 

 

“There are hawks out here! Snakes, bobcats--he’s going to get eaten!” 

 

Cas opened his eyes and lowered his palm; it still glowed that eerie, familiar blue. “I won’t let that happen.”

 

Dean swallowed and started to gnaw on his fingernails. “Let’s look this way,” he said, leading down a rocky terrain. The sun was over the horizon now and it was starting to get hot. The other animals would be out now, in search of breakfast, and Sam was the perfect meal for at least a dozen hungry critters. 

 

“I don’t get why he would leave! The bunker is the safest place in North America. He’s about eight inches tall and weighs less than my shoes!”

 

“You can have it out with him once he’s safe,” Cas said, sweeping his hand back and forth. “He must have a logical explanation.” 

 

“He’s going to have a logical boot up his ass.”

 

They walked in silence for several moments; Dean’s anxiety rose with each footstep. He tried not to think of all the horrible things that could be happening to his furry little brother right now, but it was impossible with all the animal sounds surrounding them--bird calls, lizards scattering in front of them. 

 

They walked for hours. Dean could tell by the sun slowly crawling further and further up the sky. Sweat beaded down his neck, making his shirt stick to his back. 

 

“Sam?” Cas called, leaves crunching underneath his boots. It was getting difficult to see the glow of his palm with the sun. “Sam!”

 

“If you don’t get your damn cottontail back here right now, I’m am going to skin you!” Dean called. Cas shot him an annoyed look, but Dean just shrugged. He was worried and pissed off and Sam needed to know he couldn’t just do this shit. 

 

The comfortable silence ended suddenly when Cas yelled, “Sam!” and took off running. Dean’s neck whipped in the direction Cas took off, and he was following without knowing where they were going. They ran for several yards--Dean figured Cas saw something with his angel vision--and Cas dove to the ground. 

 

Dean skidded to a halt and watched as Cas curled over something while a hawk beat at his head. The hawk flapped its wings furiously and peaked at Cas’s head. Cas tried to wave his glowing hand, but he also was trying not to move too much.

 

Dean found his footing and then ran towards Cas. He waved his hands furiously at the hawk. “Go away! Go, shoo! Giant winged rat!” The hawk cried, beat its wings once more, and then took off, into the sky and soon out of sight. 

 

Dean panted. Cas got to his feet, cradling something in his arms. 

 

“Sam!”

 

“I saw him when we were on the hill,” Cas said. He had grass and pollen in his hair. “And then I heard the hawk circling.” 

 

“You bastard,” Dean growled, kneeling so he was eye-level with Sam. “What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to get eaten?” The initial anger coursed through Dean and then he was left with relief--and the realization that Sam was alive because of Cas. 

 

Saving them from a hawk wasn’t as formidable as saving them from demons, but Cas saved them all the same. 

 

“You saved him,” Dean said, and then his feet moved and he was kissing Cas. Cas must’ve been taken off guard because at first he didn’t react, but after a few seconds, he responded, softly, gently, a little unsure. Dean didn’t care--it was soft and sweet and for a moment, the Earth narrowed down to just him and Cas. 

 

It was broken after a second when Cas yelped, as the bunny in his arm suddenly glowed and grew back into Sam, over six feet tall, over two hundred pounds, and naked as the day he was born. Cas stood, blinking, but still holding Sam effortlessly. 

 

The three of them were silent for several moments, and then Sam coughed.

 

“Can you put me down, please?” 

“Oh,” Cas said, and then he helped Sam to his feet. He shucked off his coat and held it out to Sam. Sam took it without a word and wrapped it around his waist. He walked past Dean, carefully with his bare feet, and patted Dean on the shoulder. 

 

“You two have fun talking,” Sam said, and then he continued walking.  

 

“Talk? What’s there to talk about?” Dean sputtered, but Sam was out of sight soon enough.

 

“Love’s purity,” Cas said thoughtfully. 

 

“Huh,” Dean said sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head. Cas smiled gently at him and took Dean’s other hand, holding it between his own like a sacred object.

 

“Brigid did know what she was talking about,” Cas said.

 

“Uh. Thanks, Brigid?”

 

Cas huffed and put his hand on Dean’s cheek. He leaned in forward and kissed Dean again, gently, said, “Let’s go home.”

 

.

.

.

 

“So, want to explain why the hell you broke out of the bunker?” Dean asked. By the time they got home, Sam was in the shower. Dean and Cas waited awkwardly in the kitchen. Dean got ancy enough to start cooking lunch and twenty minutes later, Sam was out, dressed, and grabbing his plate of a chicken sandwich. 

 

“I had to get you two out of the bunker,” he said, mouthful. “The spell wasn’t ever going to be fixed with us cooped up in here.”

 

Cas frowned. “Did you know?”

 

Sam sipped at his tea and shrugged. “I had a bit of an idea.” 

 

Dean stared, mouth agape, wordlessly. Cas squinted curiously. Sam picked up his plate and stood up. “I guess you two still have to talk. Bye.”

 

“That’s like, the fifth time he’s just up and left us,” Dean said once he found his voice. He threw his half-eaten sandwich down onto the table and pushed the plate away. Cas picked at a chip on the plate. 

 

“Dean,” Cas said.

 

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. 

 

“We can pretend it didn’t happen. Go back to how we were.”

 

Dean looked at Cas across the table. Cas, his best friend. Cas, his defender. When the shit hit the fan, and Sam and Dean were pressed into a corner, Cas was always on their side. Even when they were fighting one another, Cas was by his side. Everything he did was to protect them. 

 

Dean reached across the table and took Cas’s hand. “No,” he said, running his fingers over Cas’s knuckles. “I don’t want that.”

 

“What do you want then?”

 

Dean sucked on his lips. He leaned across the table and kissed Cas again.

 

For the first time, everything felt right. 


End file.
